


I love you, Dumbass

by Catlover51, haiiro51



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlover51/pseuds/Catlover51, https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiiro51/pseuds/haiiro51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama can't wait any longer he really wants to confess to Hinata, even if he knows he will get rejected. But Hinata suddenly starts avoiding him, Kageyama gets mad and decides to drag Hinata to confess to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, Dumbass

Kageyama really liked Hinata, and he felt like he wouldn't be able to hide it much longer, he kept getting urges to kiss him or hug him during training he managed to control himself, ofcourse, but how much longer would he be able to do that? He needed to get it of his chest, as soon as possible. He knew Hinata would reject him, but he had to atleast try. He started thinking when the best time to confess would be, when they are alone ofcourse, so maybe when they head home from practice would be best. 

That night after practice Kageyama was determined to confess. Just as he finished chainging he noticed Hinata wasn't there. Did he leave without him? Did Kageyama act to strange today because he was nervous and Hinata figured it out and made a run for it? Kageyama felt uneasy as he decided to head home. When he got home there was a text from Hinata, Kageyama smiled before reading it. 

-Sorry i left without you, had some stuff to do  
-No problem, it's fine  
Kageyama quickly replied but he didn't reply back, he knewsomething was wrong, but now he can't even ask, it would be weird.. He went to sleep to get his mind off of Hinata.  
Hinata wasn't at their usual meeting spot the next morning, now Kageyama knew Hinata figured it out and finds him weird for it. Shit. Kageyama has to do something, should he just deny liking him so everything would go back to normal? Either way he went to Hinata's class during lunch break and dragged him to the rooftop. 

-What's your problem dumbass?  
Hinata looked confused by this question, even though they both knew something was wrong. Hinata really liked Kageyama, but wanted them to stay friends, i mean, let's be honest, Kageyama won't like him back. So he decided to keep his mouth shut, but it's getting out of hand lately and he needed to dustance himself from Kageyama for somee time to get it under control again. He started blushing as ge got the urge to just kiss Kageyama and get it over with. 

-Hinata, did you realise i like you or something? I-is that why you're avoiding me? And Kageyama's heart started beating really fast while he was saying this and his face was red.  
Hinata just looked at him with big eyes and started grinning -You like me?  
-So you didn't notice, then why the fuck were you avoiding me dumbass? Kageyama was suddenly getting pissed at Hinata, he didn't notice? Does. he just not want to be around him anymore? Was he really just bussy and Kageyama was getting reder by the second as these thoughts crossed his mind.  
-Uh, i-i like you too, Kageyama, but i didn't actually think you'd like me back, so i started avoiding you.. Hinata could barely speak, he couldn't even look at Kageyama, he just wanted to kiss him, was that okay? Hinata didn't understand if this meant hugging and kissing were okay, just because he wanted to, maybe Kageyama didn't..  
Just as he was about to finish that thought he felt Kageyama's lips on his and soon he felt the heat of his tongue. Hinata didn't mind at all, he deepened the kiss even more and hugged his now boyfriend.  
As they went apart to breath -Sorry Kageyama decided to say because he didn't actually ask for the kiss, although it looked like Hinata didn't mind at all.  
Hinata decided not to reply, but just kiss him again, and this time Kageyama held him and deepened the kiss, they missed the next period because they stayed on the rooftop kissing, hugging and grinning from happiness. Before they finally left for class Kageyama said: -Hey.. I love you, Dumbass  
Hinata blushed and didn't know what to say -Well, i love you MORE! His face was even reder now and he was prepared for Kageyama to yell at him or even hit him, but when that didn't happen he looked at Kageyama. He never saw Kageyama smile that much, his face also red.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :3


End file.
